


Trick or Treat, Not Trick or Cheat

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Iris/Lisa, Couple bickering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Hartley dressing up to match his niece as she trick or treats, Lisa and Iris' Daughter, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Trick or Treating, background coldflash, happy and fluff, mention of pregnant Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Yanking open the front door, Cisco beamed brightly down at Michael and Joanne, “Mini Cold and Gold,” he waved the kids and their parents in before shutting the door firmly. “Hart’s just finishing up with his costume details, and then we’ll be all set to go off into the great beyond.”Or, Hartley and Cisco get roped into talking Allen-Snart and West-Snart kids trick or treating.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Trick or Treat, Not Trick or Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

“I don’t understand why _we_ are the ones taking them out,” Hartley grumbles, arms crossing over his chest, narrowing his eyes at his husband.

“We’re taking them,” Cisco starts, sounding tired and frustrated, as he once again answers Hartley’s question. “Because YOU,” he stressed with a glare, “Couldn’t _not_ piss off Cold, Lisa AND Iris at the last family dinner.”

“I just inquired as to _if_ she’d be eating all the stuffed shells,” Hartley snapped back, turning his nose up slightly.

“She’s seven months pregnant with speedster TWINS, Hart,” Cisco shot back, his narrowing even more at his other half. “The same woman that _you_ figured out that we needed to increase her calorie intake because she’s pregnant with SPEEDSTER twins.”

“That doesn’t mean she needed to eat all of Mick’s homemade stuffed shells,” Hartley nearly whined back, lips tugging down into a frown as his shoulders dropped. “It was the only thing I’d requested for the anniversary party.”

Cisco lets out a snort, shaking his head as he brings his hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “All you have to do to get him to make you more of them is to allude that we’ll give him upgrades to his gear and weapons.” As he spoke, he turned back to the full-length mirror to check everything for his tenth Doctor Who costume was in place.

“I’ll bribe him with a gadget sometime next week to get him to make you some, that’s just for _our_ house,” Cisco spoke, turning back to Hartley once satisfied with himself. “You might wanna hurry, though. Lisa and Barry are dropping off Michael and Joanne any minute now. And your goddaughter is gonna be pretty upset if her favorite uncle isn’t dressed up to help her trick or treat.”

Hartley let out an irritated huff, glaring for a moment at his husband before spinning around to stomp over to his side of their bedroom. He snatched up the last few things he needed to put on to complete his star trek uniform.

Cisco smirked as he watched Hartley yank off his pants to slip on the tighter fitting black skinny jeans. He would have stayed longer, but there was a sharp knock at their front door. “Good timing, Hart, the kids are here.” He blew the other a kiss, before turning around and bouncing down the hallway, through the living room.

Yanking open the front door, Cisco beamed brightly down at Michael and Joanne, “Mini Cold and Gold,” he waved the kids and their parents in before shutting the door firmly. “Hart’s just finishing up with his costume details, and then we’ll be all set to go off into the great beyond.”

“He’s a sc’n’e off’r, right?” Jo asked quietly, shuffling shyly behind her mother as she looked up at her uncle. The young girl was dressed as a commanding officer in a shiny gold dress. Lisa had done her hair up in braided pigtails.

“Science Officer Ramon reporting for duty, Commander West.”

All five heads turned to see Hartley sashaying into the living room, smoothing down his blue Star fleet shirt as he did. He smiled brightly down at his goddaughter, opening his arms as Jo raced over to throw herself into them.

Cisco smiled, watched as Hartley let his three-year-old goddaughter babble to him about how excited she was to get to spend the night with them. Shaking his head, Cisco turned back towards Cold and mini Cold. “You excited for tonight, Mikey?”

The nine-year-old nodded his head, flicking his blue eyes around the room, before shoving the hood of his Citizen Cold hood from his curls. “Daddy and Papa are gonna try to meet up with us after patrolling.” The little boy gave a toothy grin.

“We’ll try,” Len drawled, pulling his son into his side, giving him a side-hug as he spoke to Cisco. “But you know how crazy the Gem Cities get around this time of year.”

“But you’ll have fun hanging out with me, Jo-Jo and uncle Hart, right buddy?” Cisco smiled, before leaning down, fake whispering to his nephew. “This way, we can start in on the candy tonight, with no bed time at all.” He held out his hand for Michael to give him a fist bump, which the young boy did with a light, happy giggle.

“I don’t think so,” Lisa cut in, voice sharp, but her face was open and playful. She reached over as Hartley and Jo came closer to tug on a lock of her daughter’s hair. “I’m not taking this monster back to her mother while she’s on a sugar high, Iris _will_ kill you both.”

Hartley and Cisco shared a concerned look at Lisa’s words, silently agreeing to make sure neither kid got _too_ loaded up on candy before going back to their respective parents. She eyed them when they turned back for a moment, before she continued on. “But you two are gonna keep your uncles in line, aren’t you, Mikey?” Lisa asked her nephew, lips twisted into an open, genuine smile. “Gonna need you to make sure these knuckleheads do nothing stupid.”

Both Hartley and Cisco gave twin cries of protest at Lisa’s statement as they rushed to speak over the other, calling the reformed thief out on her words.

Len and Lisa shared a smirk, before watching Cisco and Hartley begin to playfully argue with Michael and Joanne.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
